


Cursed

by ohaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cyborg Genji Shimada, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaven/pseuds/ohaven
Summary: What if the Blackwatch mission went down a different way?





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REPOSTED. There was something wrong with the old one, so I just deleted the whole thing, haha

The determined scream stood out among the orchestra of gunshots like blood on white sheets.

At the horrible sound, Genji turned around just as the woman in red sprinted towards him and tackled him to the ground. The ninja lay in shock for a brief moment as his brain struggled to register what was happening; when he realized he had indeed been attacked in a very strange way, he grabbed his fallen wakizashi from the pavement to reflect the powerful strokes of her blades.

“Get her off of me!” The ninja desperately called out to his teammates to try and help him. 

Unfortunately, his team was nowhere near him. 

Where the fuck were they? Were they busy battling some Talon troopers? 

The Blackwatch ninja was sure being attacked by a psychopathic, highly-trained assassin was more dangerous than being fired at by some soldiers with ridiculous aim. 

Genji could feel the metal parts of his body dent and scratch with every strike of her giant blades until the assault suddenly stopped. The cyborg met her unseen eyes with a harsh glare, but he was definitely confused by the sudden cease in movement. Why had she attacked him? And why did she stop? 

Talon’s Assassin stared at the Genji for so long, he was beginning to feel more self conscious than usual. He snarled at her.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Reyes’ shout thankfully startled the quiet and awkward moment as the bullets from his shotguns flew in the direction of the nuisance.

Genji heard a small hiss of pain as the assassin leapt off of him, leaving the cyborg laying on the ground, angered and confused. He was a ninja; how the hell did he let something like that happen to him? 

“Where did she go?” Moira asked, looking around. 

Reyes shook his head as he said, “No time to find her. We have to get out of here.” 

Genji stood up and dusted himself off. He frowned a bit at the new dents and scratches in his once pristine cyborg armor. 

“Let us go to the dropship,” Genji announced, deciding to drop the situation. 

McCree was already walking towards the art gallery. “You ain’t gotta tell me twice!” 

\-----

When they made their way past the art gallery and into the courtyard behind it, they were almost entirely certain the dropship would be there waiting for them.

However, as the Blackwatch Pilot mentioned she had just entered Venice airspace by the time a group of Enforcers began attacking, the Blackwatch team of four knew they had thought completely wrong. Red and white armored bodies attacked them for what felt like hours, wave after wave, until Genji had stopped seeing them as humans and more as robots. 

A familiar flash of red ran through his vision, and Genji was quick to pursue it this time. 

“This one is mine!” he muttered into the com before sprinting after her. The Assassin ran into a room, the cyborg in hot pursuit with a fiery anger coursing in his veins. 

This woman attacked him! He could not let her get away with that! 

Upon entering the room, she was gone. He looked around, his wakizashi clutched in his hand determinedly, when his trusted weapon was suddenly knocked from his hand. Genji’s was quick to swoop down and capture it, but the swift second was enough to leave him vulnerable.

His back collided with the ground below him, and he found himself looking upwards into the hidden eyes of Talon’s Assassin. 

The armored woman lowered herself onto the ninja, her legs straddling his hips when her hand started to extend towards him. The cyborg remained still and unfazed until he realized exactly what she was doing.

_She was going to remove his faceplate._

At this realization, the young cyborg reacted violently, growling and snarling like a feral animal while cursing himself for his stupidity at being caught in a vulnerable state _again_. He bucked his hips and flailed his body until he felt her cold armblade pressed against the exposed area of his neck. 

Genji immediately froze. He could not die on this mission. He would not allow himself to die and be unable to cover his teammates. Seemingly satisfied with the way she had forced him into submission, The Assassin loosened her blade’s pressure on his neck and allowed herself to remove his faceplate with a click and a hiss. The ninja snarled like an angry wolf, glaring at The Assassin as he lay still underneath her, refusing to move in case she decided to end his life.

Why was he so terrified? 

Was it possible for one to be so scared, they decided they _wanted_ to live? Genji had been near death once before; he remembered the terror and feelings of betrayal Hanzo had caused him, but this was a different kind of terror. He did not fear death back then, but now, he definitely did. 

What was she going to do? 

The ninja shivered when the deadly woman used her free hand to stroke his jawline. The became a constant shaking when she switched from stroking his jaw to caressing the scars on his face. Genji could not tell why he was shivering, but he still watched The Assassin’s every move in case there was opportunity to escape. 

The Talon Agent removed her hand from Genji’s face and moved it down to the protective plate covering his manhood. 

Genji’s breath hitched in his throat. He shook his hips a little bit to show his discomfort and let out a disapproving grunt.

The assassin gave no notice to the Blackwatch agent’s sounds as she popped the plate off from the rest of his mechanisms with suspicious ease. The cyborg hissed at the sudden draft of cold air that hit his member, and he almost wanted to scream at her to put the damn thing back on. 

Except, her couldn’t do that, because she had chosen to grab his still soft manhood with a vice-like grip.

Genji yelped and clenched his teeth at the sudden pain as The Assassin began to pump his soft cock, painfully forcing it from its comfortable softness into an aroused state. He groaned with every stroke, both from pain and pleasure, asking himself why and how this was happening to him.

It did not take long for Genji to have a raging erection. 

His eyes darted downwards and he gasped softly in mortification; his cock was red hot and standing up straight and tall, a bead of precum already present on the tip. It was trapped in the gloved hand of the Talon Agent, who was pumping his cock with a practiced ease that made Genji just feel incredibly confused. 

But he said nothing. The ninja panted lightly as he watched, in a hypnotic trance, as the hand pumped his cock between in her hand, going down and back up to smear the precum that had formed with every stroke she made.

The woman in red armor took her arms away; Genji did accidentally whimper when the hand left his cock, but something more important happened. 

She took the blade away from his neck.

Genji would have turned the tables immediately and escaped, but there was one thing keeping him back. 

The Assassin was grinding into his manhood at a pace that made every coherent thought in his brain go fuzzy with unwanted arousal.

He watched his enemy as she lifted up her arms to remove the giant blades from her forearms. The weapons clattered to the floor beside them, next to his wakizashi. Her hands then flew to the strange belt hugging her waist; she fiddled with the contraption for a few seconds before it became undone. 

She pulled her pants down ever so slightly, allowing the ninja to catch a glimpse of her wet core.

The Assassin positioned herself over his cock, and by then, Genji already knew what was happening. 

He was being violated. 

He began to snarl and thrash like a captured animal, primal instincts screaming at him to run away, to fight, to _escape_. He growled and yelled in a strange mixture of Japanese and English and bucked his hips like an angry bull to _get the woman off of him_. 

The Assassin fought against him for a few brief moments before using two small, gloved hands to grab him by the neck, forcing him back into submission with a brutal chokehold. 

Genji mewled as pain shot up the back of his neck from the impact. He was sure his head was bleeding by now.

The enemy, pleased with the ninja’s submission, resumed her action of aligning Genji’s cock to her entrance. It didn’t take long, but when she finally sunk down over him, the reaction was immediate. 

Genji closed his eyes and shuddered, his mouth opening ever so slightly to emit a long, quiet moan. The tightness surrounding his cock made his body melt uselessly as he basically became a sex slave to this murderer’s wishes. 

The Talon Agent began to move at a slow pace, building up an uncomfortable yet, for some reason, not unwanted tension in Genji’s nether regions. The slowness was absolutely killing him; he was already her sex prisoner. Was that not enough? How long was it going to take for her to finish violating him before she left and he could be alone? 

He hadn’t had any sex since becoming a cyborg.

He hadn’t even touched himself since becoming a cyborg. 

And the way this woman’s tightness surrounded his cock was absolutely _blissful_.

The pressure in his cock was reinforced by the small bursts of friction created every time their pelvises ground together. He hated to admit it, but The Enemy knew exactly what she was doing. 

As The Assassin rode him, Genji could feel the intense pleasure becoming borderline unbearable. He looked up at his enemy; the woman on top of him had a face he could not see and that thought offered the ninja no comfort whatsoever.

He didn’t care. 

He was so frustrated that he was feelings so good and that he wasn’t climbing high enough at all. At this pace, he wouldn’t able to release at all. Right now, that was all he wanted.

“Please,” he begged. The orgasm was coming too slowly. Upon hearing his voice, the assassin pressed her hands tighter against his throat. The ninja’s hands flew up from god knows where before trying to claw at the hands on his neck. He moaned, mentally scolding himself for getting horny over _this_. He had forgotten her hands were still against his neck. 

“Please,” he croaked out, trying again. “You are violating me. At least go faster and get this over with. I need….” 

The Blackwatch agent gulped. “I- _hnngh_ \- need to release. P-please.” 

The Assassin looked at him for a fleeting moment before releasing her hands. Genji inhaled deeply, grateful to his attacker for the air supply. She pressed her hands against his chest, haphazardly and effortlessly keeping him pinned.

Because she knew he wasn’t going to run away.

The Talon agent began to move at a dangerously fast pace and Genji cried out with weak relief. Stars exploded from behind Genji’s eyelids as he whimpered, raising his hips every time hers went down in an attempt to get more friction. The pressure was becoming too much, and Genji’s legs were beginning to shake. 

“I’m-” he gasped again. “I’m so- _hah_ \- close.”

His enemy seemed to comply as she rode his cock in an even more rough manner now, dropping back against his hips with a vigorous force that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. He opened his mouth and panted loudly, grabbing onto the assassin’s arms which were now resting against his shoulders. 

The urge to cum was rapidly building up until it had become necessity. His legs were shaking, and when he felt The Assassin’s walls close around him with an orgasm, he couldn’t hold it any longer. 

The woman in red and white armor lifted herself off of him as Genji came hard, his legs lifting upwards as ribbons of white cascaded over the metal parts of his stomach. 

Nothing happened for a few brief moments. 

The Talon Assassin then bent over Genji’s body and lifted up her metal mask for a brief moment. The top half of her face was still covered, but the Blackwatch agent could see a smirking mouth and a slender jawline. 

She flicked her tongue out and lapped up some of the release on Genji’s stomach. After climbing up his worn body like a predator, she trapped his mouth in a kiss, forced her tongue into his mouth and made him taste his own fluids. 

A bitter and salty taste flooded his mouth. If he was honest with himself, it tasted disgusting, and the kiss itself was vile. However, the anger blossomed once again through this mortifying kiss, allowing him to regain his composure and push her off. He grabbed his wakizashi off the ground and flew to his feet in less than a second, but when he looked up, she was gone. Her blades were gone, her belt was gone. It was as if she was never here in the first place. 

“Fucking hell, Genji! Where are you! Get into the dropship!” The distant voice of the panicking cowboy startled Genji from his confused trance. He grabbed his faceplate off the floor as quickly as he could and slammed it back into position on his face. He looked down and attempted to wipe away any cum stains before pushing the second plate back over his rapidly softening cock.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Genji peeked out of the room and had a near heart attack. Two heavy assaults were making their way up the stairs towards the location of the dropship.

“I am coming,” he shouted into the com. Genji ran up to the wall and climbed it as fast as he could; the large talon soldiers began to fire at him immediately, but with quick strikes of his wakizashi, he managed to block nearly every single bullet. He darted into the closing door of the dropship with a refined speed.

“Good thing you didn’t stay down there,” McCree mumbled. “I ain’t up for retrieving you.” 

Genji said nothing. As the dropship door closed, he saw a flash of red fly up to the top of the building between the heavy assaults, watching as the cyborg and his team flew away in the dropship. 

Genji stared back, silently, until the doors of the dropship closed completely. He turned around and faced the wall. 

He already hates his new body; how can he live with it now?


End file.
